One-Shots of Couples
by StrydeVex
Summary: This is a series of romantic one-shots of various couples from the story. I take suggestions for which couples to do next, and I'll consider doing any couple. Enjoy! Rated T to be safe.
1. PercyxAnnabeth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Hello again everybody! I know, I know, I'm getting a lot of stories going at the same time, but I really want to do all of them. This is going to be a short story compilation of one-shots for various couples in the PJO and HoO series. I want you guys to review and give suggestions for scenarios and couples, and I'll try to do them to the best of my abilities.**

**Please enjoy the stories! I might as well start off with a most popular couple there is, Percabeth.**

Percy's POV

I'd been together with Annabeth for nearly a year now, and I wanted to do something special for our anniversary.

I'd looked around, watched other people around the city, watched odd romantic movies with my mom, trying to figure out what I could do for Annabeth to show her how much I care for her.

I hadn't been able to find anything that I would do, so I had to think up my own idea, which doesn't always turn out the way it should, but I didn't have much choice at this point, so I had to hope for the best.

I wandered through the streets, looking in the windows of various stores and buildings, watching people and looking at various things that were being sold. I didn't have too long, because our anniversary was in three days.

After several hours of wandering through the streets, I finally saw what I was going to do.

Annabeth's POV

Today was Percy and I's anniversary, and I wasn't sure what to expect. Percy had been acting a bit secretive lately, and I assumed he had something or other planned. I wasn't sure whether I should be excited or worried, because it could go either way with him.

I had gotten Percy a silver trident charm that would be able to go on his camp necklace, and I thought he would like it.

It was still pretty early, so I didn't know when Percy would do whatever he was planning. We were both at Camp, and I wasn't sure what he would do while we were here. I knew he had gone to the city for a couple things a while back, but I never found out more.

The day went fairly normally, going through training like I did every day, except I never saw Percy. I wondered where he was, or what he was doing, but there was no point in worrying about it.

Eventually, after training was over and I went back to my cabin. My siblings were all still out doing various activities or waiting for dinner, so I was alone in the cabin.

I heard a knock at the door to the cabin. It wouldn't be one of my siblings, because they wouldn't knock before entering.

"Come in!" I called to the door.

The door opened and I saw Percy standing in the door. He wasn't dressed differently from a normal day, but he had cleaned up. His hair was combed, his clothes fresh and clean, I could see he had just shaved in the last few hours. His eyes almost seemed to shine as he smiled at me. "Are you busy?" He asked.

"No, just waiting for dinner. How come?"

"Because I made plans, today IS our anniversary."

I smiled back at him, "What have you planned?"

"Well, we need to stay in camp, but I think that you'll enjoy what I planned. Come along, dear lady." He said as he straightened up, as if trying to act like a gentleman for me, but he was smiling while he said it.

I stood up and walked over to him, standing on my tip-toes and giving him a quick kiss. "Are you sure you can't tell me what we're doing?" I said, while doing my best to make puppy eyes at him.

"Nope, and that's not going to work." He replied, with a small smirk.

I just gave a small shrug. I hadn't expected it to actually work, but it was worth the attempt.

He held out his hand, which I took, and he led me out into the camp. I didn't know exactly where we were going, but I couldn't help feeling a little excited. Percy was usually good at finding things I liked.

After a couple minutes of walking hand-in-hand, we found ourselves at the beach of the canoe lake.

"We're going swimming?" I asked, a little confused.

"Not quite."

I led me up to the very edge of the water. Then, as if it was repelled from us, the water flowed away from us as we walked forward. We kept walking into where the lake was, and the water just kept a circle of about ten feet in diameter around us. Eventually we were near the floor of the lake, about fifteen feet under the surface of the lake, but we had sphere of air around us that was big enough to give us some space, and air of course.

After a few more steps, another air bubbled merged with ours, and I found what Percy had set up. He'd put a picnic of sorts on the floor of the lake. There was a traditionally styled basket with some food in it I assumed, sitting on a blanket on the floor of the lake.

I couldn't help but smile at what Percy had set up. He must've seen that I liked what he'd done, because he put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet." He said to me, pretty quietly.

I looked at him confused, but he just led me to the blanket and helped me sit down. He sat down across from me on the blanket, then gestured above us. I looked up and let out a small audible gasp.

It was probably about sunset, and something about how Percy had shaped the water around us bent the light of the sunset in a way that there was a rainbow of sorts in the water around us, consisting of the colors of sunset. Orange, yellow, some purple… It was beautiful.

"It took me hours of manipulating the water to get it right to look like that." Percy said to me, alternating his gaze between me and the top of our little dome.

"I love it!" I told him.

He smiled and pulled the food out of the basket and set it on the blanket. We ate, talking about random things like we usually did; how his family was, what we were planning on doing after we eventually finished high school.

We finished our food and Percy cleaned it up and put everything back in the basket, then came over by me and we laid down on the blanket, looking up at the water, taking in the colors.

After a couple minutes of sitting, Percy sat up and said, "Annabeth, I have something I want to tell you."

I sat up. I wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but he seemed a bit serious now.

He looked me right in the eyes, then I felt his hand on mine. "I love you. Happy anniversary." Then I felt him put something in my hand. I looked down and saw a long, flat black box in my hand.

I lifted the box, then looked at Percy. "Open it." He said, smiling slightly.

I lifted the lid off the box and stared at it. Inside the box was a sliver necklace, and hanging from it was a sea-green topaz gem, and when I looked closely at it, I saw there were owl designs in the silver holding the topaz.

I looked at Percy, "How?"

He smiled back, "If you can get him to be serious, Leo can be really good at molding silver."

I looked at the necklace again. "Let me help you." He said. He took the necklace from my hand and put it around my neck. He did the clasp and let go of the necklace. It was the perfect length for me.

I looked back up at him to see him smiling at me.

I pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear, "I love you."

He kissed me on the cheek, "I love you too."

**How was that? I figured I'd written enough dark stuff, so this should be a happier story series to read. Please review to give me suggestions of what you guys want next and to let me know what you thought of the story! If this story is popular and gets enough feedback, I'll continue writing them. Please tell me what you guys want! I hope to see all of you in the next one!**


	2. Jiper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Come on guys, you're dropping the ball! I need suggestions for this series, because I don't have any favorite couples, and I want to do what you guys like! I'm already lacking in who to do, so I need your opinions!**

**I guess I'll do my best in this, but I want suggestions on the next couple/scenario to do!**

**Jiper (or Jasper, whichever you prefer), but be forgiving please, I never really liked Jason in the real series, and I haven't read enough fanfiction with him in it to figure out the personality that has been built for him.**

**Enjoy!**

Piper's POV

Jason had been gone back to Camp Jupiter for almost two months now. He told me before he left that he didn't want to go, but he needed to go. He had to go through issues that had been caused by him sacrificing praetor-ship to Frank Zhang.

I had been lonely and missed him like crazy all summer, but he was going to be back today. I could hardly wait, and he'd told me in an Iris message that he was planning something to make up for lost time.

The dragged by as I waited for his arrival. The day was eventually coming closer to dusk, and I worried that he wouldn't come tonight.

I was standing on the dock, looking out over the lake as the stars started to appear. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt arms wrap around my stomach.

"How've you been Beauty Queen?"

I turned around and wrapped my arms around Jason and pulled him close to me. "Don't start calling me that too."

He smiled and pulled me close to him. He held me like that for a long time. After between five and ten minutes, I felt him kiss my forehead and say "Are you ready to see what I've been planning?"

"I looked up at him, "What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you, that would just ruin the surprise and you haven't seen me for two months. Don't you at least want to let me show what I've tried to do?"

"Alright, fine, let's go."

I waited for him to take the lead and take me somewhere, but he just stood, looking at me. "Well?"

"What?"

"Are we going?"

"Impatient aren't we? Like I said, you have seen me for two months, can you blame me for wanting to just look at the best person to ever happen to me?"

"Aww, Jason learned how to be romantic!" I said, teasingly, as I smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Yeah, I know. Are you ready?"

"Of course."

I waited for another second, then he put his arms around me and I felt us lift off of the ground.

"Where are we going that you have to fly, or are you just showing off?"

He smirked a little, then replied, "Not far."

We reached the middle of the lake, and were hovering about five feet above the water.

We waited for a few seconds, then Jason lowered us to the water.

"Jason, if you get me wet in my clothes I'll-" He put his lips to mine.

He pulled away and said, "Now why would I want to do that? I'm just waiting for something."

"For what?"

"Something Percy said he would help me out with."

Percy? What was he planning?

"What?"

"We're waiting for… that." He said, then sat me down onto… A raft.

I raft had risen out of the water, completely dry. It had a blanket spread across it, a few drinks, and a single rose.

"What is this? And how?"

"This," He said, "Is my payment for helping Percy. I settled a little dispute between him and Annabeth, and even though he didn't win the argument, he was happy not to be fighting anymore. So I asked him to help me build this, and keep it underwater and dry until I needed. He obviously fulfilled his part, and the rose wasn't my idea."

"He's just helping you out a bit."

He smiled and we sat down on the raft. We opened the drinks and took a few swallows before putting them down.

"Piper, lay down and look up." Jason said.

"How come?"

"Just trust me." He replied.

I wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but I believed him, so I laid down.

I looked at the sky, and saw the moon and the starts. Jason laid down beside me and put his arm around me, kissing my forehead again.

I kept looking up, then saw a shooting star. I was going to say something about it then I saw another.

I looked over at him and saw him smiling at me.

"Did you know about this?"

"Well, let's just say that when your dad is the lord of the sky you have, hmm, connections about when things like meteor showers will happen."

"Jason, this is amazing!" I looked back up at the sky.

After a couple more minutes, I noticed him staring at me again.

"What?" I asked. I normally wasn't self-conscious, but I felt embarrassed if I messed up in front of Jason, I liked to impress him.

"Nothing, just looking at you." He replied.

"Why don't you look up at the meteor shower?"

"Because there's nothing up there that's more beautiful than the person laying right next to me."

The he pulled me into a kiss. I didn't fight back, or push away, I just stayed there enjoying him finally being back. He finally pulled away a little bit, but I pulled him back and kept kissing him for a few more seconds. He moved his hand up and down my back, almost massaging the muscles in my back some, and I felt as if I was melting into his arms.

Finally, he pulled away again, a few inches from me, looking into my eyes with his electric blue ones. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied with a smile, then I kissed him again.

**So how was it? I'm sorry if either of them was OOC, I haven't read the Heroes of Olympus for a while now. Really guys, I need suggestions and ideas for future one-shots, Review and let me know. Tell me what you think of the story, and give me ideas of what you want. I've already gotten a request for more Percabeth, but I want to do more couples too, so I want to do a couple more before I make it back to Percabeth. Ideas please. I hope you all enjoyed this, and I hope to see you in the next one!**


	3. Frazel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Hello again everybody! How have you been enjoying the three updates? I was given suggestions by the two people who reviewed. To the rest of you… I don't hate you, but you frustrate me! Come on! Please review? Please? It'll make me smile if you do, so if you like making others happy, or just have a weird attachment to teeth, please review. Because I'm happy about the three people, I'll give them a shout out. Thank you to SilverHuntresses and kassydaPJgeek14 for reviewing with ideas, and thank you to the guest named Candyfudge for reviewing! It means a lot to me. The rest of you, strive to be like them you slackers!**

**Well, no more, and I have a few ideas for couples now, although I haven't seen or thought about a couple of them, so it'll take some planning before I do them. For now, I hope you like this one!**

**Frazel or Hank (I've heard both, whichever you prefer)**

Hazel's POV

"Why do we need this?!" I yelled, getting frustrated once again.

"Because it makes everything easier, faster, better-" Frank started saying, but I cut him off.

"I know, I know, you've told me, but why does it have to be so complicated?!" I said to him.

Frank was trying to teach me how to use a computer. He told me I needed to know how to use it for school, especially if I planned on going to college. He'd been trying to show me how e-mail worked, and trying to explain it to me when I'd snapped this time.

"Just use it like the Venus girls do, understand what it is and what it's for, and don't question how or why it works."

I smiled a bit at that, even though I knew Piper would probably hit Frank in the shoulder for that joke.

"Alright, umm, let's try this again?" He said, almost as a question. I rolled my eyes a little at that. Frank never could do anything if it wasn't completely ok with whoever was involved, and he had to ask.

"Sure, let's try again."

He started showing e-mail again, showing me usernames, passwords, inboxes, folders, e-mail addresses, and the difference between legit e-mails and spam and I gave up again.

I fell back onto the grass we were sitting on while he sat, looking at me curiously.

"Umm, are you alright?" He asked me.

"No, technology is trying to eat my brain. Why can't we go back to paper and pencil, that was so much easier to understand and use."

"Because a lot of teenagers anymore can barely read their own handwriting."

"Can we at least do something else for a while before we go back to that?"

"Like what?"

"Lay down. Let's just look at the clouds for a while."

He laid down next to me and we just looked up for a while, pointing out oddly shaped clouds that we thought looked like stuff.

Eventually, I looked over at Frank who was lying next to me. He looked back for a few seconds, then asked "What? Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just wondering how I got so lucky."

He looked a bit confused, "What do you mean?"

"I have a big, bad praetor, who is also probably one of the strongest guys in the camp for my boyfriend, and he's actually willing to imaging things in the clouds with me."

He smiled a little. "Well, you're the only one who actually put up with me until I proved myself in the Giant War, so I wouldn't have liked the idea of anyone else, who had been teasing me before."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"So," I said, deciding to see how awkward I could make Frank act, "I have a question for you."

He immediately looked worried, as if he knew I was planning something. "Umm, yes?"

"If there was a guy, probably a son of Mars, and he was spending time with his girlfriend, who had been frustrated for the past hour and a half, how would he cheer her up?"

He started shifting a little bit, and I could see the awkward setting in.

"Umm, how?"

"That," I said, with a slightly mischievous smile, "Is for you to figure out."

He stared at me for a few seconds, as if trying to figure out what I was implying, then I saw his face start to flush.

"So you figured it out apparently?"

He opened his mouth a little, as if to say something, the shut his mouth and just nodded slightly.

I grinned, trying not to laugh at how awkward he is.

"How about a deal." I said to him, trying not to laugh, "If you can find a way in your heart to gather the courage, here, in the next 15 seconds, I'll go on figuring out this laptop without complaint.

I knew he got a bit exasperated at my random outbursts, so I thought it had a good chance of working.

His face was completely red now, and I knew why. We were sitting out in a park, there were people around, and his awkwardness made it difficult for him. I wasn't comfortable with it either, but today had been boring, and I wanted to see how he would react.

He was still shifting around awkwardly.

"Five seconds. Make the decision Frank."

I counted down, and at about one second, I started to shift onto my hands to stand up, but I saw him mutter something that looked like a curse in Latin under his breath and he leaned over and kissed me.

I was surprised. I hadn't expected him to actually do it, or keep it for this long. I kissed him back, putting a hand on his in the grass. After a few seconds I heard someone from somewhere a little ways behind me away yell "Way to go Frank!"

I felt him move a hand behind me and figured he was probably showing the individual a certain finger, but I didn't mind. After a couple more seconds he pulled away, smiling a little, even though his face was completely red. "Time for your end of the deal."

"I know." I said.

Before he picked the laptop back up though, he said quietly to me, "I love you."

I smiled at him, "I love you too." And he kissed me on the cheek.

**First thing's first, I'm sorry. That didn't feel very good in writing, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. This was a bit more fun than romance, but I hope it was acceptable. Please review, please please review, it makes me happy and feel like writing these are worth it.**

**I hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you in the next one!**


	4. Percy&Piper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Hey again. I've been doing a ton of writing today, and I'm just gonna say I'm disappointed. I updated all three stories today, one of them got 0 reviews, another got 1, and this got 3. I'm happier with this one's number, but why do so few of you review? It doesn't take that long, and it helps motivate me and make me happier while writing. Please, please review if you're enjoying these stories, and give suggestions.**

**Percy/Piper (Don't hate me, give it a chance)**

Piper's POV

I was running through camp. I was angry, sad, confused, and I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Jason and I had just broken up over a big argument that had come out from me saying that he shows too little emotion, and doesn't let anyone in, and he told/yelled that I was riding off of my dad's fame and not actually telling anyone what I thought about anything. I knew he probably didn't mean it, but we'd fought and argued until it had peaked with us both yelling at each other, and he told me to leave and not come back.

I was going through the center of the camp when I heard a loud commotion coming from the cabins.

I looked over and saw the Athena door swing open and Percy step outside. He looked mad, really mad. He turned back to the door and yelled "Maybe you should date someone else if I'm not smart enough for you!"

He slammed the door shut and stormed off, literally with his hurricane starting to form around him, toward the ocean.

I followed him. I had nothing better to do and I figured since he had apparently just had a fight with Annabeth that we could both use the company of someone else.

I reached the beach and saw him sitting in the sand, staring out over the sea. I walked up next to him in the sand. When I was about five feet away he yelled "I thought I told you-" Then stopped when he had turned and saw it was me.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Annabeth? Yeah, I assumed. What happened between you two?"

"We were just hanging out, and she was talking about architecture and how she was designing Olympus, when I told her I couldn't listen to any more about it. She told me I should learn more about what my girlfriend, or now ex-girlfriend, was doing. We got into a huge fight and broke up."

"I know how you feel Percy, I'm sorry." I said as I sat down beside him.

"What do you mean?"

"Jason and I just broke up."

"Oh," Percy said, "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

It figured he would be more concerned about me than what had happened. Percy was always like that, caring for his friends more than his curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I said, but I could feel a few tears gathering in my eyes, and one slipped out and down my cheek.

Percy must have seen it, because he moved closer to me and put his hand on my back, and started gently rubbing my back and shoulders. "You don't look ok." He said.

"It's just… We were together for so long, and I didn't think something like this could ever happen." I said as tears started flowing down my face. I didn't bother wiping them away, Percy wasn't judgmental, and probably knew what I was going through at the moment.

"You'll be alright, there are plenty of guys out there that are better than Jason that would do anything to date you."

"Why do you say that?" I said, looking at him.

"Umm, well, you're kind, you sympathize with others and what they're going through, you don't act shallow like the other Aphrodite girls, and you try not to look beautiful, but fail horrifically."

"What do you mean?" I said, a little confused by the last part.

"I, erm… I just mean you're probably one of the most attractive girls at camp, and unlike the others, you have a great personality."

I smiled a little bit, and wiped the tears off of my cheeks. "Thanks Percy." I said.

We sat in silence for a little while, he still had his hand on my back, comforting me, and just looking out at the sea.

"We should probably get back to camp." Percy said, as he pulled his hand away from me.

Something that shocked me was that I was a little disappointed. Why? I had only been sitting here talking to Percy for a while.

I looked over at him, and saw his eyes. I realized I'd never really looked at them before, even though I heard a few of my sister squealing about them before. They matched the sea perfectly, seemingly shifting and moving like the sea did, with a perfect sea green color. He was looking into my eyes too. This lasted a few seconds before he shook his head slightly, then stood up.

He offered me his hand, which I took. I made it most of the way up when the sand shifted under my feet and I fell over. I still had a hold of Percy's hand and he fell down with me. He was laying almost on me, and I felt my face flush and I saw his do the same. He was a little off to the side, so it could've been worse, but this was still embarrassing, as our faces were about an inch apart.

"Well, umm, now might be a good time to tell you something Piper." Percy said, even though his face was still red.

"Umm, ok?"

He stared into my eyes for a few seconds in silence, then… He leaned his head down the inch and kissed me. It surprised me, but it was almost like our lips were molded together, and matched perfectly.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back. It lasted a few seconds before he pulled away, "I told you that you were beautiful because I've thought that for a long time now, and would you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?"

I gave a big smile and ran my fingers through his hair before answering, "I would love to Percy Jackson." He gave me his trademarked lopsided grin, then leaned down and kissed me again.

**So, should I expect to have things thrown at me? I know a lot of people like Percabeth, but I read a story with this in it, and I liked it quite a bit actually. Please don't hate me because I paired them together for a story. Please review and let me know what you thought of this, please, it makes me happy to read reviews. I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope to see you in the next one!**


	5. Percabeth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Hey again everybody, and as I expected, people didn't like Percy/Piper, but I am planning on doing more of it, as well as the others, but for now, I'll make up for it with a Percabeth one. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or given suggestions, and I am keeping them in mind, but ones like Tyson/Ella, Grover/Juniper, and Leo/Nico are ones I'm unfamiliar with, so they'll take some planning before I can get them out. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Percabeth**

Percy's POV (about time for the guy's POV)

The Giant War was finally over, and the Seven had all transformed into seemingly lazy teenagers, trying to rest and recover from the emotional and physical trauma that we had gone through, traveling through Europe fighting monsters, Giants, and eventually Gaia. Few of us went out very often, as we liked to spend our time enjoying ourselves as much as we could. I myself, hated sleep. I always stayed up as late as I could, trying to avoid it, but it always came, and with it the nightmares.

Tartarus had shattered something inside of me, and changed me, and that wasn't going to be repaired. As opposed to myself before the Giant War, tan, lithe, muscular, quick, raven black hair, and as people told me shining green eyes, I now felt hollow. My skin had permanently paled, my hair was more like black straw now, and my eyes when I looked in a mirror seemed empty except for fear, tension, and sadness. I'd watched so many of my friends die in this war.

Everyone was worried about me, because I was taking it much worse than anyone else. Nico and Annabeth had also gone through Tartarus, but Nico hardly seemed phased by it, other than he now had nightmares occasionally, and Annabeth was either mostly recovered or put on a good face for everyone else. I'd never heard her scream or cry out in the night, and she always seemed to have slept well.

Everyone was concerned about me and was always trying to find ways to cheer me up.

Today was a usual day, apart from the fact that I had only gotten about two hours of sleep, to be woken up by another nightmare. I woke up screaming with Annabeth, Piper, and Leo there. They were the ones who were either still awake or light sleepers.

I didn't do much training, I was too tired for that, but I went around the camp, trying to wake up or find something to cheer me up.

I walked to the pavilion and sat at my table to wait for dinner, because there was nothing else to do.

Annabeth walked into the pavilion and sat down beside me, looking over at me.

"Yes?" I asked. Even my voice sounded hollow today.

"You're too depressed, get up, we're going to do something."

"What?" I replied, now confused.

"You'll see, it's a surprise."

I got up and followed her. We were walking in the direction of the ocean, so I assumed she had something planned for the water.

We walked in silence, neither of us breaking the silence. When we reached the beach I saw that there was a boat of sorts, beached a little ways so it wouldn't float away. I notices Leo's handiwork on it, recognizing the way that he builds things and I knew that he had built it. The inside was flat, instead of being rounded like a regular boat, even though the outside was shaped like a regular boat. The inside of the boat was padded with something that almost looked like carpet, and had a spot where an anchor was resting, waiting for use. There was something on the back of it that I figured propelled the boat, and there was a basket that probably had food sitting on the floor of the boat.

Well, Annabeth set up a picnic on the water. I guess this could help me feel a bit better.

We walked up to the boat and pushed it into the water. I held her hand to help her balance as she stepped into the boat, then climbed in myself.

Annabeth hit a button on the back, near the machine that was mounted on the back of the boat and it, almost silently, started propelling us out a ways into the ocean.

About a hundred yards (or 95-ish meters, for you not-Americans who use the good system of measurement instead of ours) out from the shore, Annabeth hit the button again and the boat stopped moving, then she pushed the anchor into the water, holding us in place. She opened the basket and pulled some food out of it, and we ate in silence still. Eventually Annabeth started talking to me, asking me short polite questions as we ate, but I could tell she wasn't really sure what to say, and I wasn't either.

It was starting to get dark and the stars were beginning to shine. I looked up at them, seeing them clearly for the first time. I looked at the constellations; Hercules, Ursa Major, and Zoe the Huntress. I looked up and didn't notice that apparently the basket was enchanted, because she had pulled an entire blanket out of it, and was laying down in it looking between the stars and me.

"Are you going to keep sitting up awkwardly or are you going to lay down by me and watch the star?" She asked me. I could see her smirking a little bit, and hear the hint of sarcasm in her voice.

I rolled my eyes and laid down beside her. She snuggled up against me, putting an arm over me and her head on my chest, still looking up at the stars.

"Percy, I want to tell you something, and I hope it'll help some."

Oh great, here it comes. The 'we're always here for you, it'll be ok' speech that they've given me a couple times each by now.

"Do you want to know why I don't struggle with nightmares?"

That, I wasn't expecting. "Sure." I replied.

"Well, because I remember what it was really like down there, and think about it when I have nightmares."

I looked down at her, confused. "That's why it's so bad, because everything terrible is real down there, not just made up."

"That isn't what I meant," She said turning her head up to look at me and sitting up a little bit, "I remember that I wasn't alone. When I was down there, no matter how bad it got, I had you there with me. Whenever the nightmares stop, I think of you, and it helps me to remember that not everything is as bad as it seems."

I smiled. "I'll have to remember that. Thanks Wise Girl, apparently you may have solved the problem."

"Oh shut it Seaweed Brain, it helps."

"I believe you, but I think I have a better solution than that."

"And what would that be?"

"To really have you here." I said, then I pulled her closer and kissed her.

After we pulled apart, she looked me in the eyes and said, "Yeah, that would probably work too." Then she pulled me towards her and kissed me again.

She cuddled up against me again, with the blanket over us and the sea rocking the small boat slightly. Some people thought it made them sick, but I found the sea relaxing. Soon, I was staring at the stars and heard Annabeth's breath slow and knew that she was asleep.

I quietly whispered to her as she slept, "I'm glad I have you with me." And kissed her forehead.

I stared up at the stars for a few more minutes, then drifted off for my first peaceful night of sleep in months.

**So? How was it? I'm sorry if it stayed boring and a little dark for the first bit, but I needed to build up a reason for the ending to happen. Please review and let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you in the next one!**


	6. PercyxPiper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Hey again everyone… I just got a huge lecture about my grades from my dad, so I'm in a really bad mood, so if the bitterness seeps into my writing, I'm sorry, but I wanted to write something happy to try to cheer me up, so turn on some very loud dubstep and let's go.**

**Percy/Piper (I'm sorry, but I'm not in a good mood, this is probably the couple I ship the most currently, and lastly I'm not in the mood to cater to what other people want at the moment, sorry)**

_Several weeks after the end of the Giant War_

Piper's POV

I'd been miserable for the last several week. The Giant War had finally ended, with the Giants defeated and Gaia put back into her semi-permanent slumber, and you'd think everyone would be celebrating, but no one was, not even the gods. So many people had been lost in the war, and many demigods as well as gods had been mourning the loss of loved ones.

Of the Seven, during the final battle against Gaia in the last attempt to put her back into her slumber, Frank, Jason, and Annabeth had all been killed. For days afterwards I hadn't been able to keep tears from coming to my eyes whenever I thought about watching Jason die, trying to keep the mass of Gaia's army away from us.

I knew that Hazel was probably in similar condition, except she was at Camp Jupiter so I wasn't certain about that.

Percy was the worst of anyone in camp. He'd been through more than any of us had, and held himself accountable and guilty for their deaths, because he thought of himself as our leader. He'd been fighting with Annabeth and she had taken a javelin in the back, and he hadn't been able to do anything to save her from death. In the moment, it enraged him, and he'd destroyed hundreds of monsters with his hurricane around him, moving with speed like a demon, slashing, stabbing, killing everything, but after the battle he had been a mess. We virtually had to carry him onto the Argo II to get him to come with us. Now that we were at camp, I hardly ever saw him. I knew he stayed in his cabin as much as he could, sulking and grieving everyone. He rarely slept, and not for very long. Whenever sleep found him, you could hear his screams from his cabin, as he had visions of either watching Annabeth die or the horrors and nightmares of Tartarus.

Whenever he came out, he looked completely disheveled, and nothing like the golden boy of Camp Half Blood that he used to be. He was pale, with straw-like black hair, permanent dark bags under his eyes, and when you looked into them you could see that he was broken, and his normally lithe and powerful body had withered to a thin, unhealthy boy.

He rarely ate, and hardly talked. He was just alone. The only people he would talk to were myself, Leo, and Thalia.

I made my way into the camp, and saw the rare sight of Percy, sitting alone at his table in the pavilion. It wasn't time for a meal, but he was just staring at his hands on the table. I sat beside him, but didn't say anything. I looked at his hands and saw that they were covered in the white marks of scars.

"You know," I said, "You shouldn't spend all of your time alone. It isn't healthy."

He didn't reply, still staring at his hands.

"Please say something?" I asked.

He sighed then looked at me. I saw his eyes, filled with sadness, as if they were made of shattered glass.

"What is there to talk about? Everything I've cared about has been taken from me."

"Just because everything is gone doesn't mean there can't be new things to take their place."

"Things can be replaced, but people can't. I can never apologize to the people who died because of me. I wasn't fast enough, strong enough, smart enough… People lost their lives because of me. I can't apologize, and they definitely can't be replaced."

"They can't be replaced, but we can still do our best to move on," I said, and I felt tears starting to gather in my eyes, "There will always be more people, and we can do our best." Now, I could feel the tears starting to run down my cheeks.

Percy looked over at me and must've seen the tears because he pulled me into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry about Jason." He said.

I stayed silent against his chest. It felt oddly comforting, and I wished I could stay here forever, safe from the rest of the world.

I wasn't disappointed for a while, because he held me there for what must've been at least a minute before letting go.

He looked into my eyes, and I thought I could see just a glimmer of what he used to be like.

"I'm sure you'll find someone, there are probably guys out there who would kill to be able to have a chance with you."

I moved back into his chest and he put his arms around me again as I felt the tears in my eyes. "I think I already have." I muttered quietly.

He tensed a little bit, "What did you say?"

"Nothing." I said back, but I could tell he didn't believe me.

He let me move back a little and looked into my eyes again, "What did you say?" He asked me again.

I looked down a little so I wasn't looking at his face. "I said I think I already have."

He didn't move and I looked back to his face, and saw the tiniest hint of a smile. "And who, may I ask, would that be?"

To answer him, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me and gave him a light kiss.

I pulled back a little bit, only about an inch away from him, and said "A certain green eyed boy who has been the only person capable of making me feel better." Then I kissed him again.

**I hope you guys liked it, and like I said, I'm not in a very good mood at the moment, so if there are errors, I hope you're forgiving. Please review and let me know what you think, and I hope to see you in the next one!**


	7. LeoxNico

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Hello again everyone, and sorry about the lack of updates on my stories, I've been really busy reading stories, getting ideas and planning for my next story. No, I'm not legitimately starting it until I finish The Return, I have enough stories going at once as is, so I'm planning on finishing one first.**

**So, please review and I hope you enjoy!**

**By request, Leo/Nico (I apologize if this is poorly or awkwardly written, still new to some of these couples, it will also probably be short)**

Nico's POV

Everyone had been looking around the camp for hours. Leo Valdez, the head counselor for the Hephaestus cabin had been gone for days, and nobody knew what happened or where he was, so everyone was scouring the camp trying the find him.

We'd checked everywhere that anyone could think of, scoured the woods, checked the lake, but he was nowhere to be found. I was currently searching on my own through the woods, seeing if I could find him.

I came to a small clearing and found a large door. I realized that nobody had mentioned checking here. I walked towards Bunker Nine, and heard noises coming from the open door. I walked inside to see very little. There were some projects sitting around on worktables or larger ones that were on designated areas around the Bunker. I'd never been inside before, but I could tell it was impressive.

I looked toward the one workbench that was lit and occupied. I walked towards Leo, seeing him working on something feverishly. I got within about ten feet of him and he slammed down the small object he was working on and put his face in his hands, then grabbed his hair.

"I'll never be able to fix this!" He said, slamming the table with his fist.

"Are you ok Leo?" I asked him. He didn't reply, staring at whatever the object was that he was working on.

"No, I'm not." He finally answered, looking over to me. He had bloodshot eyes and dark bags under his them. I immediately assumed that he'd been here working for the days that he had been missing. I looked at the object that was sitting on the table in front of him, but couldn't figure out what it was.

"It's an astrolabe." He said, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"What is it for?" I asked him.

"It's for… It was an attempt to find my way back to Ogygia. I swore on the Styx that I would come back for her, and I've failed."

I didn't reply, because there was nothing I could say to that.

"What should I do? I don't know how or what to use to fix this thing."

"The only thing I can suggest is that you move on. I know you promised her, but there's only so much you can do. I know what it's like to have someone out of my reach."

"How do you know?" He asked.

I bit my lip, not sure how to reply to that. "There was a person I had a crush on for a really long time until I realized that we never had a chance. It took me years to get over them and move on, but now I have, and I don't think about them anymore, I can think about other things and other people, and you should do the same."

"Person? How come you said person instead of girl?" Leo said, sitting on the worktable about two or three feet away from where Nico.

"I meant that… I didn't…" Nico swore under his breath and moved toward Leo, pressing their lips together with his hand on the back of Leo's head. Leo tried to pull back for the first second or two, but then stopped and kissed Nico back.

After a few more seconds of this, they finally broke apart a few inches and Leo said "I just might be able to move on." Before kissing a smiling Nico again.

**That was so terrible, I'm sorry. I'm still a bit new and awkward at writing these romance one-shots, but I enjoy writing them, so I hope you enjoy them as I improve. Sorry that this was so short, but I wasn't really sure how to go about this. Please review and let me know what you thought, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to see you in the next one!**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

**I'm sorry guys, but I will be putting this series on very short hiatus. I do enjoy writing these, but I'm nearing the ending of one of my stories and very enthusiastic with the other. I'm sorry to any of you who enjoy this series, I just really want to reach the ending of The Return so I can also get my next story started. This is also because of the lack of ideas. If any of you have suggestions, please let me know and also give a very basic plot idea, like an event or scenario to base the story on.**

**I'm sorry, I hope you all forgive me, and I will start this again as soon as The Return ends.**

**Thanks to all of you fantastic readers!**


End file.
